There has been known a golf club head having a devised sole shape.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-72662 discloses a sole part including a sole front part, a sole middle part, and a flat part. The sole front part includes a backward extending part on each of the toe side and the heel side of the sole middle part.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-240363 discloses a golf club head including a sole part and a crown part which connect a face part and a back part to each other. The sole part includes a face side portion and a back side portion. The mass of the face side portion is greater than the mass of the back side portion.